Training Morning
by israelbauman
Summary: Guess the scene and movie! What if Shego met a very different Drakken. Rated for Language Note: NOT part of the B3S universe


**Training Morning**

A Kim Possible Fan Fic

Author's Note: I own neither Kim Possible nor the movie I'm drawing inspiration from

PS: Neo the Sayian Angel, this is for you,

my way of saying thank you for reviewing

'Weird Science'

It had been an interesting few days for the young lady that most of the world knew only as Shego. She finally had enough of her brothers line of crap, and especially Hego's damn 'being endowed with special powers demands that we serve the public good...'

Shego cracked a bit of smirk at that one, she actually never heard the end of any of those long winded patriotic speeches, she always managed to nod off or tune her irritating older brother out at that point, and he always failed to notice until well after he was finished. It actually brought a smile to her face knowing that if things went well today she'd never have to hear even a fraction of one again.

After all, that's why she was out here this morning, she had given up even attempting to deal with her brother's collective stupidity, and decided that she had the possibility of a far more lucrative career in the field that she had sworn (although half-heartedly at best) some time earlier to stop at all cost: Villainy.

She figured that little idea out a few weeks back, it was about the time she realized that the Mather actually had a better spread than Team Go did, and the thought was both sobering AND depressing all at once.

After some soul searching, and stealing the Go-Jet for a quick flight to clear her head, she had made it official by placing an ad in 'Villainous Quarterly' and as much as she hated to do it, she then had only one thing left to do, wait.

It had been an annoying couple of weeks since then, although it had been fortunate for all parties involved that no one had attempted anything, Electronique tried having her henchmen knock over a Biological Research Complex in an attempt to procure an experimental electrically conductive form of bacteria, and promptly decided to rethink it's importance once she caught a glimpse of what an enraged and impatient Shego had done to them as a form of stress relief.

After a few more days, the call had finally come in from someone who was willing to take a chance on a former super hero with very little experience in the villain field, he seemed a bit eccentric, but was basically on the level.

"Which level is anyones guess..." Shego said to herself as she stood waiting for this guy, "Dr. Drakken, what the hell kind of name is Drakken anyway?" she added for good measure. She had always had a bit of a silver tongue and she wanted to sharpen her skill, these super-villainous Doctor people usually acted so absurdly that there was always something to make fun of, and she intended to take full advantage of any opportunity that may arise.

He had told her he wanted to meet her at nine near the New Warsaw, the Polish buffet near 22nd Street. So here she was sniffing borscht fumes and wondering when her potential new boss would arrive.

She had only been standing here for two, maybe three minutes tops but she was so low on patience it felt like an hour, then she heard the heard the old brass entry bell on the restaurant door next to her tinkle over the midday traffic, and a voice spoke up.

"Yo, you must be Shego."

She turned to look and found herself looking at a man whose skin pigmentation was even more apparent than hers, he was _blue _for god sake!

"And you must be Drakken." She answered with the raise of an eyebrow. The guy sure had odd taste in clothing, the boots and blue slacks were understandable, but what was with the tank top and the blue dew rag? Did this guy think this was Inglewood or something? 'Although', she thought, 'he does have the muscle mass for it.'

Drakken nodded his head toward the inside, "C'mon in, grab a bite if you want and we can talk. They've got stuffed cabbage here to kill for." and he smirked a bit on the last two words mentioned.

The blue man then turned and headed in without another word. Shego followed too, she wasn't sure what to expect from this guy, but she felt compelled to know more.

Spotting his table, Shego sat down across from his side of the booth and gave him the once over again. He seemed rather disinterested at the moment, sipping some coffee and looking at a newspaper, Shego recognized it as the laughing stock of all serious publications: The Weekly World News.

She stifled a chuckle and Drakken looked over the edge the cheesy supermarket tabloid with unamused eyes. "you find something amusing" he asked dryly.

"Yeah that drivel your reading, recognized stuff is bad enough" she heckled

Drakken tilted his head slightly and put the paper down, and spoke.

"Let me tell you something Shego, most newspaper content is shit anyway, a grain of truth in an a pile of lies, that particular paper just has a higher content of lies, but I don't read that kind of garbage to learn the news, I read it to be entertained, and since you denied me my morning entertainment, you get to tell me a story to entertain my blue ass." he concluded matter-of-factly.

Shego shot him an incredulous look. "You can't be serious"

"Dead serious." He stated.

"Go back to reading your damn hot-sheet then, I don't entertain."

"Nope, that shit sailed, tell me a story or find new career opportunities." Drakken concluded with finality.

Shego growled and he either failed to notice, or didn't care, her guess was the latter. She didn't have much choice in the matter, there weren't many folks out there willing to take a shot on an ex-hero, and she needed job experience.

"What should the story be about?" Shego pressed through tight lips.

Drakken's response was to shrug. "You want a job right? Tell me something about what it was like in your previous line of work."

"Alright," she said while biting down the need to kill the man in fascinating and creative ways, "when I was still on the team, we got a call one day from the Go City PD, they told us to be on the look out for some guy, I forget his name, who was supposed to have stolen some kind of device from a chem lab near the city limits," she noticed Drakken following along, so she continued.

"Well the Wegos were to young to be active in the field, and it was my turn to babysit those two, so halfway through a sunny afternoon, they both wanted to go for ice cream. So on the way, this guy, in a rental van taps the back bumper on Hego's Chevette, so I get out to teach him some manners and the little bastard pulls a nine millimeter on me." She concluded with an annoyed look.

Drakken raised both eyebrows slightly, "no shit."

Shego snorted, "yeah shit. So anyway, after I get done giving this guy a surprise lesson in the wrong way to do yoga, I tossed the van for the hell of it, turns it he's the one GCPD warned us ab out, and what's better is that device he stole, was a synthesizer for germ warfare agents."

"No shit!" Drakken repeated slightly louder.

Shego nodded, pleased she could garner this much enthusiasm from what could be her new boss. "So, I tell the Wego's to cover their eyes, and I," she made finger quotes, "'persuade' this guy to tell me his plan, turns out he was gonna had that thing over to the Palestinians!" Shego finished in a huff.

Drakken calmed his smile and spoke up. "I don't believe it, you said you spent four years as a super hero right?"

Shego nodded, pleased with her handling of the discussed situation.

"And in those five years the most interesting thing that you have to show for it is busting some half-assed pawn of some equally half-assed and pathetic rag head mother fuckers?"

What little good mood Shego had accumulated vanished instantly, "what the hell do you mean?"

He shrugged, seemingly unconcerned with her scorn. "I'm not saying you fucked up, far from it. I'm saying that if **that's **supposed to be one of the more exciting exploits from your old job, I'm not surprised you turned, that shit must have been **painful** boring."

Shego felt slightly less peeved now, what he said was true, and kind of a backhanded compliment all at the same time. Further musings on that subject were interrupted by Drakken speaking again.

"So, you passed the first part of the interview perfect, you keep me entertained. We can talk some more in bit, but I got a question for you first." He said.

She was more than a bit aggravated that he had to find her amusing, but choose to soldier on. "What is it?" She asked in response to the last bit of his statement.

"That jumpsuit got pockets?"

"Yeah"

"You got a wallet in one of um' "

Shego nodded and wondered if this was going somewhere.

"Got two bucks or so in there."

She nodded again.

He nodded too, "good, then cover my coffee, I left my wallet in the car. And don't be stingy, I like this place, I want to be able to come back, and I'll pay you back in the car." Drakken said as he stood and walked to the door without another word.

Shego was furious, no one made her pay for lunch! She stood and followed him outside without a glance at the hostess, who said nothing and waited until Shego stormed past her to shrug and put the two dollars Drakken slid her in the till.

Outside she spotted Drakken leaning against the window smiling at her, before she could torch him, he spoke up. "Congratulations, you just passed test number two."

Shego stopped, and growled out, "What?" In a tone that belied some serious malice.

Once again, he showed no fear in his response, he almost seemed amused. "I wanted to make sure you wouldn't take that kind of disrespect, and I was not disappointed. We might just have a partnership yet."

He said with a widening grin, "C'mon, we still got some stuff to talk over."

Then he gave her a wave and just walked into traffic and let it swerve around him.

Shego was right on his tail, and was thinking, 'That was just sneaky and underhanded, god I wish I had thought of it, this guy might not be that bad.' It was at that point she noticed the sleek green hovercraft that the blue guy already had a key fob out for. 'not bad at all' she added mentally.

Drakken was already on the drivers side and nodded at Shego, "grab that damn ticket off the windshield would ya?" Then added quickly "climb in, it's unlocked."

Shego grabbed the parking violation off the windshield and settled into the passenger side leather seat. After stuffing the ticket in the glove box she gave the interior a look and let out a low whistle at the level of sophistication. "This thing sure didn't come out of any old motor pool." She told him.

Shego blinked as Drakken reached behind him and withdrew a Sig P220, racked the slide, and put it under the seat before speaking. "I know, but it's sexy ain't it?" He said starting the craft up with the touch of a starter button, she briefly herd him say something like "going up" as he grabbed the control yoke with one hand, and punched a button on the stereo with the other.

She had a second to adjust herself into the seat as she noticed two things. First was his music of choice, although Shego herself wasn't a fan of rap, Mego had a passing thing for it, and as such she recognized the flow of 'Still D.R.E.' with Dr. Dre and Snoop. The other thing she noticed was the back end of the hovercraft jerking up about four feet, followed by the front before they began to make their way toward open sky.

She looked over at Drakken, who was nodding along with the beat of the music, stopping long enough to take a pack of ciggarettes out his pocket (she thought they looked like Newports) stick one in his teeth, and light up.

"You could call this a training morning Ms. Shego, I've been on the job since '94, I have 16 schemes pending and I supervise 28 henchman, you could be overall head of security and primary back up, but you got today, and today only to show me what you got." Drakken spoke up without looking at her.

"Okay," Shego said deciding to wait until contract negotiations before venting her hatred of smoking. Then she looked out the window at the tops of passing high-rises with a smirk, not realizing that her and Drakken were about to think almost the _exact_ same statement:

'I hope he/she knows what he's/she's getting into...'

End

Authors Note: Yes, Training Day with Drakken as Alonzo, I saw the Monte Carlo scene, and I just had to do it.

Cheers,

Israelbauman

PS: Review damn it! This was a quickie, and I'd like to see what you all think.


End file.
